1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to jacks and lifting devices, and more particularly to a device for efficiently lifting with a single stroke a platform within a railroad car known as a "covered tri-level auto rack".
2. Description of the Prior Art
While many lifting devices have been employed in the prior art, none has been presented which efficiently lifts with a single stroke. Moreover, none has been presented which is useable to lift a platform within a railroad car known as a covered tri-level auto rack.